


Office Visit

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Arima Kishou is frequented by a coworker at his office during after work hours. Things get steamy and the identity of his visitor is, Aura Kiyoko, a fellow special class investigator of great esteem.





	

Office lights are dimmed, Arima has finished packing, but is in no hurry to leave, he’s anticipating someone’s arrival. What could be the source of this delay? Foot traffic in the halls had diminished, as other CCG officers finished their shifts for the day. Reverberations of heels tapping along the waxed floors was audible, and his gaze shifted towards the door as the knob was turned. He’s graced by a colleague, a most bewitching one. Dark locks carefully tied into a ribbon, several strands dangling along the sides of her beautifully sculpted face. Arima’s expression remains unchanged, eyes focused on the woman before him, he only nods. This signaled for her to enter, and she promptly locked the door.

Not a word between the two, she approaches him, her hands smoothing along the blazer of his suit. Two of her fingers hook around his tie, giving a gentle tug. No matter how many times they have done this, and the fact they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from others… Arima could never fully adjust to the warmth of Aura’s presence near him, nor the scent of her perfume which still lingered upon his nostrils. Too lost in thought, he’s failed to realize she’s successfully removed his tie, and loosened four buttons of his shirt. Cognizance befalls him the moment her lips are pressed to his neck, staining his pallid flesh with dark red lipstick marks. Humming, one of his hands drops to grip her hip, the other traces the side of her face, his thumb stroking the mole below her lip.

Kiyoko’s cobalt hues dart up to peer at his icy ones with a daring flicker, almost challenging him to make a move. Not one to hesitate, he leaned downward, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss initially. He could feel her lips curving into a smile against his own, she had eased him out of his blazer as it dropped to the floor. To think she was already stripping him, and she still had every article of clothing still upon her person. That needed to change and it would, but not by his accord. Guiding him to his chair, she sat him down. Kishou quirked a brow, uncertain of what his partner would do next. Removing her own blazer came first, but she slowly unbuttoned the front of her shirt midway, exposing her collarbone, along with the lacy bra that hugged her breasts together.

Quite a tease, wasn’t she? Expecting him to behold a decadent sight and restrain himself. Calmly, he rose from his seat, and pressed his lips to her collar roughly, sucking at the soft skin there. She had marked him with her lipstick, and so he’d embellish her smooth derma with tiny bruises. She was his, and he was hers. Responsively, she proceeded to undo the rest of the buttons, shirt now open unveiling his dense muscles. Hands strayed, his massaging the sides of her waist as he pinned her to the partially empty desk. Deft palms sensually rubbing against his taut abs, was enough to make Arima emit a hushed gasp. Regardless of excess, he could never tire of her touch, it sent sparks down his spine that made him crave more of her versatile hands.

“Your control is as fascinating as always, Kishou. It’s alright to plunge yourself into the depravity of your truest desires every once in a while.” The low and sultry tone of her voice caught him off guard, and she switched their positions so he was the one pinned to the desk now. An unanticipated action, but not an unwelcome one, his lips curved into a slight smirk. “Is that so? I’ll be sure to bear it in mind for our next encounter, Kiyoko.” Risible, but she wouldn’t make fun of him for that sort of response. She leaned over him, so her breasts would press into his chest, her hand straying below, where she unfastened his belt and the button of his pants with dexterity. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his undergarment, the skin there burning hot.

Pulling the fabric a little lower while descending over him, she left a trail of kisses from his pelvis, to his stomach, sturdy chest muscles and all across his collarbone. He didn’t seem to resist the gesture, preferring to quietly bask in the attention she was giving him. It was rather cute, so she planted one more to his cheek purposely smudging it. Still, he felt himself growing a little impatient with her pacing. Silently, he grasped her backside squeezing slightly, two digits sneakily dragging the zipper of her skirt down as it slid down to her ankles. It revealed a matching set, lacy thigh-highs attached to a garter belt and panties. He told her time and time again not to wear it beneath her work clothes, but she was a cunning siren. It felt like long ago since she had captivated him, but her magnetizing pull only attracted him further.

Pushing away the remainder of items on the desk, he grasped her by the hips lifting her onto his lap as he sat nonchalantly atop his workstation. So he decided to hasten the process, of course, Kiyoko would reprimand him lightly. She pushed her hips forward panties coming into contact with his clothed groin. At the action, Arima faintly groaned. Sitting up straight her motion changed lifting herself to then press down against him harshly. Each time she raised her body, it granted Arima a full view of her bosom, he leaned down to press a kiss between them. His fingers slid the straps off from her shoulders, and he bit down on the brassiere, so that her breasts would pop right out. Tongue extended, he licked at one perky pink bud experimentally before taking in as much of her breast as he could into his mouth. He suckled at the flesh, causing her to tilt her head back as she moaned softly.

Between her legs, she could feel him bulging against her warmth. Adjusting herself, she tugged the lower extremities of his clothing down enough to expose his now rigid length. Arima pulled away from her breast. Testing, he hooked two fingers into her panties pushing them to the side. His third digit slipped into her sleek entrance. He clenched his teeth to suppress the urge to grunt from the surprise of how damp she was and that he was the cause.

Shifting to lay down, he aligned her body so that she was right above the tip of his arousal. He had been planning to gradually guide her down on him. Kiyoko, however, gave him no chance, as she sank to the base of his shaft with a thrust. Despite his efforts, a sharp gasp slipped past his lips. This position would make it easier to keep his glasses from falling, and the ethereal view of the woman on top of him was something he’d relish. Kishou’s calloused hands smoothed over Kiyoko’s curvaceous thighs playing with the lace of her thigh-highs. His concentration was broken as her movements continued. The swaying of her hips allowed her to move all around him, her moist walls encompassing his shaft.

He had been negligent, he stilled her motions by tightly gripping her hips, fingers leaving indentations on her skin. He raised his body somewhat, now reaching for the ribbon in her hair which he pried off. Lustrous tendrils slipped down her shoulders, she was so lovely with her hair down, he took a moment of mesmerization. Playfully, Kiyoko leaned down pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose. The tiny gesture of affection caused his expression to soften into a minuscule smile. His focus returned to the action at hand, and he used his arm strength to lift a majority of her body weight in a rhythm that would match his upward thrusts. Each push inside of her elicited a tiny gasp of pleasure, or blissful sigh. Her nails found his shoulders and dug into the muscle there harshly. The pain was negligible to Arima, as his attentive gaze was fixed on her bouncing breasts, the sweat that began to trickle amidst the valley of them. Leaning up once more, he licked it off of her skin.

“Finish it,” his voice was hoarse as time elapsed amidst their activities. His hold on her hips was no longer, and he gave her free rein to ride him at her leisure. Her pace switched from fast to slow, and motions from forward to back and side to side, ensuring not a single part of his arousal was missed. Clenching tightly around him, he knew she was drawing close, and the pressure on his cock was extraordinary and pulling him close to the edge as well. Aura helped him sit up, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Tongues clashing vigorously as hips moved frantically, along with their release deep moans were muted into each other’s mouths. Though neither of them were tired, they bathed in the afterglow, Kiyoko now leaning against Kishou’s chest drawing circles atop it with a giggle. “This was different but I enjoyed myself, and you, my darling?” Arima grasped the strands of her hair inhaling the scent of it–that of gardenia shampoo. “I did, as well. Perhaps, we’ll try another angle to accomplish greater mutual pleasuring.”

It almost made her want to laugh at how methodical he was being about the entire thing. It was part of Arima’s charm, however, they had a lot of cleaning to do. “We should hurry and get dressed. This way we can head back to my apartment.” He only nodded at her words, the re-dressing process was exciting, as well. Arima fixed the placement of Aura’s bra, while she pulled up his briefs and buttoned his pants for him. Returning the favor, he took her skirt and zipped it back up her backside. Fully dressed, they wiped the table down, and placed a lot of the thrown items back on it.

Glancing outside the office door, they were in the clear. The two would head out of the building walking side by side. No one would suspect the events that transpired in Arima’s office, or that these two had been in a relationship for quite some time now. However, that’s how they preferred it. A hushed relationship only the two were aware of that wouldn’t affect the professionalism required of them. There was no denying how using the office during after work hours was brazen, but that’s what made it all the more thrilling. Once away from the building, Arima leaned down to whisper into her ear. “Shall we attempt again at your apartment?” Pulling him by the collar of his shirt, her lips hovered over his own, as she whispered back. “Definitely.” Relaxing, his arms enveloped her lithe frame pulling it against his sturdy body to kiss her deeply. When parted, her lipstick was smeared all over his lips. Desperately, he tried to wipe it off, but it only smudged along his face. Kiyoko chuckled. “The color suits you.”


End file.
